You Can't Cure Something that Doesn't want to be C
by Takerslove
Summary: Violet Meets her new next door neighbor The Undertaker


"Leave me alone! You don't care! Your just like the rest" Violet screamed as she slammed the door of her boyfriend's truck. She couldn't understand and she didn't want to. He was a jerk of some kind something left behind to make her jealous and want a guy again. Violet pushed back her hair away from her eyes her short hair cut pulling at both ends. She turned around just In time to see her ex leave. "Giro IL apon la mIa vIta che non desIdero maI amare ancora." She screamed Into the night.

what she didn't know at this very moment Is that just across the street a single man her age was pulling up to his new house. His long red hair flowing down the back of his shirt and his eyes sparkling In the light of the front porch that shined In front of him. His black 2000 Ford truck gleamed slightly In the light. He smiled proud of himself at his first BIG purchase In his life.

"Your Keys" The short man said looking up to the 7 foot giant In front of him.

"Thanks" He said In a deep voice with little irritation of the time. He walked In to his new castle and smiled to him self proud to be a live at this point. It had took him 7 years from his 18th birthday to move out of his parents house ... but then again he was barley home as It was. His job as a professional wrestler took It's toll and life was a bit different for him then It Is for us. The furniture was already In the house thanks to his mother since she thought the place need a 'women's' touch, but he was happy and that Is just about everything he needed at this time.

Violet woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She cried slightly as she got out of bed and when rooming for the tonal that she thought was In the cabinet. She began to push around the bottles that were In the cabinet to find the last of the tyonal.she downs down the pills without a drop of water and headed back up to her room she noticed a black truck parked across the street. She gave It some attention since the name 'TAKER' was on the lienee plate, but slowly made her way back upstairs to lay In bed to only wonder who that truck belong to.

He got up and got himself a cup of coffee a bit surprised that the whole house was not painted some girlie color, but a nice off sight tan. He was very Impressed with his mother even though most of the time she drive him nuts. She was more old fasten and wanted her little Mark to settle down and have a family. He was up and going. He had a great job with the world wrestling federation and was In the big time now. He loved his job and now he was Into a new neighborhood to open up himself.

Violet woke up late Into the afternoon. She got up and went to the bathroom leaving the door open behind her. She sighed deeply as she turned on the shower water.she bath slowly letting the water hit her body washing away the last of her ex's touch down the drain. She cried slightly and began to long for his touch. She began to walk down the hallways back to her bedroom. finally dressed In a tight black jeans and a starchy purple top. She was out the door to go to the store. She placed on her sunglasses of a dark shade of purple and hopped In to her tracker.

The store was busy tonight like a freak snow storm was going to hit In a matter of seconds. Mark pushed his cart along the Isle looking up and down the shells for what he needed for his half empty house. He picked up a few Items and placed them Into the cart. He slowly turned to the fruits and neg. section of the store. He gently pushed the cart around the edge looking at everything that was there. He stopped and picked up a head of letups and placed It In the cart. He began to move the chart, and ran Into someone.

"Oh sorry" Mark said and smiled at the girl Violet hair girl.

"Yeah I bet" violet said and huffed away. Mark sighed and blew It off since everyone has their up and downs. he smiled to himself and continued on his marry little way.

Violet picked up the last bag and placed It In the tracker. She sighed and placed the cart In the return cart Isle. she walked back to her car and opened the door to get Into the truck. She turned around and noticed the 'TAKER' link plate again. the same man that walked Into her In the store came walking to the truck.

"HI" he said and began to load up his truck. Violet rolled her eyes and hoped Into her tracker and drove off. he noticed the tracker before around his house, but thought nothing of the little accident In the store. It was an honest mistake. He felt like he was back In grade school trying to find all the new friends In his small little world.

Violet started to unpack her bags out of the car. She put the first two on the counter, and the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID box and saw her ex's number. She picked up the whistle she kept next to the phone just In case. She picked up the phone to just hear the first hello before a loud whistle rang out thought the house. She slammed the phone down and began to cry a little bit with tears shedding with no sound. She wiped away the tears and pulled her self together, and went back to what she was doing.

Mark stood at his kitchen window and looked across the street. He noised the same girl from the parking lot and form the store still taking her bags In and he decided to help. He walked across the street watching her dig In her car for something. He stood next to the tracker and broke the silent.

"Hello there... I'm your neighbor across the way." He said and she still digger In her car.

"HI I'm" She began to pull her head out of the back seat "VI..olet" She noticed who he was. "What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well, I'm Mark..." He paused "And I wanted to help you."

"Well, I don't need any help" She said and pushed back her spikes that hanged In front of her face, and went back to what she was doing.

"Then let's just talk..."

"About what?" She asked a little bit annoyed about his presets all ready. He paused a moment and began to think "come one man what do you want to talk about? or do you just want me to watch you pinch your lizard?"

"no, no nothing like that" He said In a bit an odd position "i just want to talk"

"Really ... sounds new to me..." She slammed the door shut and began to carry her bag In. Mark ran up In front of her and held open the door. Violet walked In and set the bag down on the counter top.

"Well, Violet..."

"Fine ... come In, but don't expect anything" She said and Invited him In.

Mark and Violet sat down across from one another at the table and began to talk about where each one of them were from. The phone rang a few times and Violet looked who It was and just left It go. Mark began to wonder why she wasn't answering the phone at all, and decided to ask.

"Who keeps calling?"

"My ex." She said blankly

"Hard break up?" He asked

"Yeah ... matter a fact It was just last night." She paused and took a sip of her tea once more "He Is a control freak that has some problems to work out."

"oh" Mark said a bit surprised "i don't have time to date"

"Why Is that?"

"I have a job that I am not home a lot of the time." He said making the situation a bit better."i want to date don't get me wrong, and I am not a gay guy. See for me to date someone they would have to trust me and i would have to trust them, unless they someone work with me"

"Where do you work?"

"WWF, and you?"

"Right now I'm In web page and design, but that Is off and on. I'm really working out a lot and getting In to shape since i love being althea"

Mark smile at him self thinking 'maybe i have a new valet that would rock the pants off of some of the guys'

The two sat for a bit longer and talk about relationships and what they wanted In one and everything. It began to get freighting between the two since somehow they bonded with one another even though Violet wanted no part of any male at this point of her life.

"Violet, It's getting late and I wouldn't want Impose much longer. I am having a house warming party tomorrow night and I would like you to come over." Mark Invited

"Sure, I would love to come" she said In replay. Mark stood up and Violet followed him out the door and she stood watching him across the street to his house were he waved back to her goodnight.

Violet woke up the next morning and began to get ready to head out to the gym. She brought and extra pair of cloths so she could change and go right from there to pick up Mark a gift for the house warming party that night. Violet had a big smile as she left out of the house.she never felt this good about anything let alone about her self.

Mark spent the day talking to his one friend Shawn who Mark was telling him everything he could about Violet and about how much he wanted to hold something with her...that he felt a connection with her. He knew she didn't want to be around another guy let alone be tied down again.

Violet laid flat on her back as she stared up at the high bar "You honestly hate me" She said to the bar letting her voice empty arena. She sighed as she been trying the same Russian for the last 3 weeks and there was no way to make the double jump right. She understood It took time and understood It took patients. Time was running out for her she was getting old In this sport and soon would be just another person working out.

Mark got Into a pair of jeans and a nice top he was trying not to look like he was Impressing anyone. He knew that everyone that he knew was going to be here tonight and somehow he wanted to show off Violet to his friends. he didn't want to seam like he was acting to odd for her type. He understood that she was just coming out of a bad relationship and needed a friend more then she needed another lover In her bed, but there was something there that he could not denial to himself.

"Wow your early?" Maid and answered the door

"Am I to early?" She asked and smiled at him

"NO come on In" Mark said and steeped to the side.

"Nice place you got here..." She said "It looks just like mine" She giggled a bit and Mark chuckled.

"Thanks" He said and shook his head.

"Here" Violet held out the gift. "Happy house warming..." She smiled

"Thanks ... you didn't have to get me anothIng."He said 'come sit down." He said and rushed her to the living room. She followed slowly and smiled to herself as she looked up and down each wall at all the pictures.

"So, who Is all coming?" She asked and sat down next to him.

"Just a few friends that live around here" He said with a smile. She smiled back and began a small conversation.

Violet felt a little odd coming to a party that she didn't know anyone, but the host. She would hopefully fit In and find someone like her and strike up a conversation.

Mark began to get things out for the party and Violet helped as much as she could. He put on some party music that had a nice beat and a soul that would rock. She knew most of the songs that played off the five compact discs. She smiled at him as she bobbed her head back and forth and danced a little bit as she stood still to prepare the neg. plater.

Guests started to arrived placing all the presents on the table to have Mark open up later. By the time the sun went down there was so many people In the house It began to get crowed and people began to spill outside to the deck and the fenced In yard. The music was loud blaring each word off of the compact discs. Mark was tied up with greeting everyone and keeping everyone happy that he quickly began to forget that Violet was even over at his house.

Violet felt a little bit out of place since most of the people there were men. They were not these little men that you pass In the street on a busy day these were big built men. She felt a million eyes on her In her bell shirt top and tight jeans that was soppiest to be a tease to Mark, but got everyone else attention. She smiled as she passed a few of them reminding her self she Is free as a bird. Finally someone came up to her as she picked up a soda.

"Hello there" A medium height man with blondish brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes.

"HI... I'm Violet" She said with a smile.

"I'm Shawn, a friend of Mark's"

"Isn't everyone?" She chuckled to her self.

"Yeah he's a very popular guy out of the spot lIght."He said and she smIled."So,how do you know him?"

"i live across the street" she said and smiled

"Oh so your the one he talks to highly of" He said and Violet was very Impressed.

"Oh he does ... does he?" She said

"Yes, he said he had meet a beautiful person ... but I didn't think this good" He said and She smiled and chuckled.

'How nice of him to say that' she thought as Shawn kept on going about himself and about Mark.

Mark looked across the room and saw Violet gently rocking back and forth to the beat of the music. He wanted so much to wrap his arms around her waist and place small kisses on her neck.

"Mom, come here I want you to meet someone" He said taking her by the arm and leading her across the room." Excuse me Shawn... Can i talk to Violet for a second"

"Sure" Shawn said and went off to go tell his friends about her.

"Looks like you could use some help" Mark said and smiled. She smiled brightly back at him and he noticed a little different look In her eyes.

"yes, Thank you" She said

"Well, Mom this Is Violet she lives just across the street." He told her

"Oh good" She began "He needs a girl's touch..." She began to ramble on and on.

"Mom we are not dating... Violet Is a friend" He tried to say over his mother, but to no luck didn't work. Violet began to giggle to her self. Mark couldn't help but laugh at his own mother too.

"Marks i know a good girl when i see one" She said

"Well, thank you Mrs..." She paused and looked at Mark mouthing Calaway "... Calaway." She made he way thought with no problem.

"Oh Darling" She said to Mark as he smiled at violet" Keep this one" She said and walked away to get something to drink.

"I'm sorry" Mark said and blushed at Violet.

"It's okay. My Mom would be the same way one day." Violet said with a smile across her face.

The party began to die down after a while and It got down to just Mark and Violet left In the house. Violet sat on the chair a bit beat and tried. She sighed and laid her head back on the arm of the chair. Mark walked into the living room and saw Violet.

"Are you tried?" He asked

"Yes," She said and giggled a bit "are all your parties like that?" She asked

"Most of them are... I have a lot of friend." He said

"I see, well, I better go for the night." She began to get up and Mark held out her coat to put It on.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow and you can help me with all these gifts?"

"Sure" She smiled at him and got to ready to leave.

Violet laid In bed that night not able to sleep at all. She noticed a lot about Mark and noticed a lot of things she wanted too. She didn't want to fall In love again, but It seamed her heart didn't care what she wanted. She began to wonder what Mark thought about her and If It was the same.

Mark laid In bed doing the same thing wonder how much Violet liked him and If It was worth getting In vole with another women when he knew that he was leaving In a few days for New York. There was one thing that he had to get strait out before he went any farther. Mark rolled over and picked up the phone and began to dial.

The next morning Violet work up early to get he jog In before she went for a shower since she was not going to the gym. She opened the door feeling the cold air hit her face with a brush lightly sting her nose. She closed the door behind her and began to jog lightly down the street.

Mark smiled as he opened his mail noticed that the thing had came In the mail just like he said. He knew that Violet would just love this. He found a solution to all of her problem In a simple phone call. But when would he give the surprise to her was another question he knew that she would accept It In no problem, but there was a right and wrong time for this one.

Violet knocked on Mark's door dressed In tight black leather pants and a dark purple shirt that just covered her breast. This was her favorite outfit and It showed off her body real nice. Violet leaned up against the side of the door as she waited for Mark.

Mark answered the door with a big smile and a bright shine In his eyes. "Hello there"

"Hey ya already to open gifts?" She asked

"Yeah sure I moved some of them to the living room others of them are up stairs." He told her and held the door open to smell her perfume as she passed by to go to the living room.

The two began to start to opening gifts that was left by the guests last evening. Violet sat on the couch and opened up the next gift Mark could feel the chemistry between the two flow uncondIstIonaly. Mark sat closer to Violet and slowly made Is move first by taking the gift out of her hands softly running he's hands down hers.

Mark gently rubbed her cheek slowly and softly letting her take In every touch he gave her. He slowly kissed her lips feeling her respond slowly as If she didn't want to. He didn't want to stop there he wanted the whole thing of her. He kissed her more passionate lending her down on to the couch. He slowly kissed down her stomach licking her belly button as he took off her shirt and draped It on the floor. He gently caressed her breast In his massive hands pulling gently on the nipple turning her on every moment. He gently licked them making her nipple stand up on edge. Mark began to work on her pants unzipping them slowly feeling her silky thong under his hand he moved her pants down to her ankles. As he took off her sandals gently rubbing her feet making them just as sensitive to touch as he did the rest of her body.

Violet turned Mark over placing him on his back and she slowly lifted up her shirt licking his smooth chest up to this nipple were she bit lightly In her teeth. She pulled the shirt over his head and began to squeeze his tight package In his pants. She slowly kissed down his body tracing his tattoos on his stomach with her tongue. She kissed his belly button as she undid his pants placing his shaft In her hands to run up and down with. She bent down and but him deeply Into her thought feeling the size of him getting to her, quickly. she pulled out running her teeth on the under side of him long shaft.

Mark flipped her over not letting her take his goodies from him so fast. He pushed himself semi-Into such a tight pussy that he thought he was going to collapse.

"Mark, I'm..." Violet trailed off

He pushed In all the way to hear a scream come out of Violet mouth. She clawed to him quickly tears forming In her eyes. He held her body now realizing that he took her virginity away. He slowly began to pull In and out of her making the best out of her new experience. She moaned lightly In his ear feeling the nice pace between the both of them arising. Soon Mark was pumping so hard Into her he felt like he was going to break her Into two pieces. Vilest screamed wildly holding on to Mark as she came for the first time. He felt himself harden even more as the walls still came In on to him. He held on to Violet as she cried a bit with the left over orgasm still shaking her. Mark tried to come slowly but just came Violently spreading all of his goodies Inside so much that he began to sap outside of her wet, tight, tried pussy.

Mark woke up the next morning and rolled over to find no Violet. He sat up In a rush not knowing where she had gone to. He got up throwing nothing on his naked body and frontally began to look for her around the house. He wonder where she could have gone where she might of been? After Mark checked the house several times knowing she was not there In the house. He gave up and retreated back to his room.

Meanwhile Violet was already at the gym showering after her work out. She felt a little stiff and a little different, but over all good. She didn't feel right on what happened the other night at Mark house and thought that she should stay away from him for a few days. Hoping that he would not come see her.

Mark waited at home at Violet he needed to talk to her. He had to leave In a few hours for New York and needed to give her surprise before hand. He needed a few questions answered before he left.

Violet pulled up to her house a bit upset with herself. She somehow was wore In two she wasted t tell mark that he was great and she had never felt anything like before, but then at the same item wanted to stay away from him. afraid that this one thing might turn Into more.

Mark knocked on her door, and waited as Violet answered the door. "Hello there you are early to rise, today."

"i always been" She smiled and Invited him In. "what bring you here" she asked

"I have something to tell you."

"Really? I have something to tell you too."

"why don't you go first"

"No, no you go ahead" Violet said and smiled at him.

"Well, I have the best Idea ever." Mark began "As you know I am a wrestler, and as you may not know I am In search for a new Valet. You know those people who walks a man out to the ring." She shock her head In understand that she understood. "Well, here" He handed her the ticket for the airplane."

"Well, I... um..."

"Yes"

"Mark we need to talk" She said "Take a seat."She said and he dId."Long Long ago there was something In me, but now that thIng Is gone. I cannot cry. I cannot care. that thIng will come back to me no more."

"What are you trying to say"  
"Mark It's a great surprise and all, but I can't accept It" She said and passed him the ticket back "Mark I'm not ready to love any one yet."

"Don't say that... i can change your mind"

"Mark i don't want to be cured" She said and hanged her head low "i think you should go"

"I think your right" He said and walked out of the house with a long face.

Violet closed the door behind him and turned around and fell to the floor In tears. She finally figured out that she might of lost the best man of her life.

THE END 


End file.
